7 years of song
by Secret-of-the-Heather-Ale
Summary: Snape would like to know who is sending him howlers that sing.
1. Wannabe

The first time it happened, Severus was woefully unprepared. It had been the morning of the last day of school and his mind was on the fact that he was about to start a summer of potion brewing and experiments. Also, he wouldn't have to deal with the brats that were his students till the next fall. He definitely hadn't been expecting any mail; the only thing he received anymore were the occasional shipment of potion supplies and a few scientific journal publications about potions. which is why he was entirely supersized, though he did not show it, that an owl flew towards him during the morning meal and dropped an envelope next to his bowl of porridge.

Snape new right away what horror had been dropped before him, but for all that was magical he could not fathom why he had been sent a howler. Normally he wouldn't get howler from upset parents yelling at him for failing their child for at least another week. Despite his confusion, which lost him a few second of time, he knew he would not want this to open in the great hall. The edges were already smoking as he attempted to get up from the table. He was stopped by a quizzical McGonagall asking what he had been sent. As he showed her the envelope, in an attempt to get her to move out of his way, the envelope lit its self on fire. Instead of the screeching of an angry parent that he had been expecting, a very loud song started to echo out.

"Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want

So tell me what you want, what you really really want  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
Really really wanna zigazig ha

If you want my future forget my past  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast  
Now don't go wasting my precious time  
Get your act together we could be just fine

I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
Really really wanna zigazig ha

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends  
Make it last forever friendship never ends  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is

What do you think about that now you know how I feel  
Say you can handle my love are you for real  
I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try  
If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye

I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
Really really wanna zigazig ha

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends  
Make it last forever friendship never ends  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is

So here's a story from a to z, you wanna get with me  
You gotta listen carefully  
We got em in the place who likes it in your face  
We got g like mc who likes it on an  
Easy v doesn't come for free, she's a real lady  
And as for me you'll see  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends  
Make it last forever friendship never ends  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta  
You gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down zigazig ah  
If you wanna be my lover"

The entire hall was in a shocked silence as the song came to an end, and even for a few second after, before a student bust out laughing. Severus's face turned a shade of scarlet as he tried, and failed, to find the fist to laugh. Especially as more students broke out of their daze and joined in. Even if many of the students didn't know the song, the majority of them ended up joining in the laughter. Snape's gaze quickly found its way towards the Weasley twins, but then he though that while this was very likely something they would do, it was not something he thought they did do. It felt odd not to suspect the twins, but the song was entirely to muggle for them. Oh, he had no doubt that they had more muggle knowledge then many of their pure blood peers, but the song that was chosen was, unfortunately, not one of the things he thought they would know.

Severus grumbled under his breath. Without the twins as suspect, the number of students he thought it might be was very slim and as the student would be leaving in just a few hours, he did not really have the time to find, much less dole out punishment to, the culprit. All he could do was glare at every student that chuckled at him through out the day. He only hoped that the summer would be long enough for the students to have forgotten this incident.


	2. I want it that way

The second time happened much like it did the first. Severus hardly expected another singing howler to be sent to him, and with an entire year having passed sense the last one, most did not think of the incident any more. Then as the morning post flew in, an owl broke away to head towards the staff table with a ruby colored envelope. As soon as Snape noticed, his eyes widened and he got ready to quickly, without running (as that would draw attention), leave. It was just his luck that the quicker exit, the staff door, was currently unavailable for use due to one of Peeves. As the letter dropped in front of him, he could hear Dumbledore chuckling ever so slightly.

This time with no one trying to stop him, Snape quickly got away from head table. His black robes billowing dramatically behind him, Severus started a quick walk towards the doors as the piece of mail started to smoke. He was afraid that he was only going to make it to the entrance hall before it would be aflaim, but at least there would be fewer students than the masses that sat in the great hall. Unfortunately for him, the Howler lit itself on fire before he could make it out the door. Only a few more feet, Snape silently cursed in his mind as the loud song began.

"Yeah-eh-heah  
You are my fire  
The one desire  
Believe when I say  
I want it that way

But we are two worlds apart  
Can't reach to your heart  
When you say  
That I want it that way

Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never want to hear you say  
I want it that way

Am I your fire?  
Your one desire  
Yes I know it's too late  
But I want it that way

Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never want to hear you say  
I want it that way

Now I can see that we've fallen apart  
From the way that it used to be Yeah  
No matter the distance  
I want you to know  
That deep down inside of me

You are my fire  
The one desire  
You are (you are you are you are)

Don't want to hear you say  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
(Don't want to hear you say)  
I never want to hear you say  
I want it that way

Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never want to hear you say  
I want it that way

Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never want to hear you say  
(Never want to hear you say it)  
I want it that way

'Cause I want it that way"

Snape nearly growled in irritation at the howler, cursing it and whomever sent it. Severus wondered if it was the same person as the last year, but realized that, once again, he had little time to figure out who might have sent it. Though he did wonder, as he was pretty sure that, unlike the last song, this one was performed by an American group, not an English one. While that did limit his suspect pool down some, it also made him consider that it might not be a student that would be thought to _be_ a suspect under normal circumstances. Few student knew muggle song from the UK, popular or not, much less songs from foreign countries.

As the hall filled with laughter, Severus turned his eyes to glare at the student body before making his way out of the hall. He thought on the matter in his rooms before heading to the station for his turn as, for lack of better terminology, guardian over the students. As he watched over the students boarding the train with Filius later that day, he kept an eye out for any suspects he might find. He had hope that the student might brag about it to some friends without realizing Snape was there, but with no one looking too suspicious, Snape simply glare at the majority of students. He let up on the glaring only when he gave a slight nod to those few students that he genuinely liked (all Slytherin students of course).

~'*o*'~

Also, as I forgot to do this last chapter...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own any of the songs that I use it this Fanfiction

and, thank you to jessiegirl369 and Lisette Serpent for your reviews. It means a lot to me.


	3. Barbie Girl

The third year Snape was expecting a singing howler to show up during the last meal of the year, only it didn't. No, this year it showed up the day before. As he though about his plans for the next days meal (having the house elves bring it to his chambers instead of making his way to the great hall), he ignore the many birds flying in and out of the hall. As he had no reason to think he would be receiving a letter this morning he had no reason to pay attention. Then a bright red envelope was dropped onto his lap.

Severus stared at the already smoking letter, and then promptly cursed. Pomona, who was sitting next to him that morning, swiftly turned with wide eyes, ready to tell him off for cursing when there were students within ear shot. He really didn't care at that moment, and it wasn't like the little brats didn't hear worse from each other on, probably, a nearly daily basis. Thankfully, when she notice the ruby colored envelope in his hands, she held out on the lecture, and instead said, " Oh dear."

" Quite right," McGonagall agreed with Sprout from Snape's other side. The man between them just grumbled, preparing for the worst as he knew he wouldn't make it out of the hall in time. Then as he reluctantly opened the letter, knowing that at least it would be a touch quieter this year because he did not let it get to the point of exploding, he realized that it was much worse that what he thought it might be.

"Hiya, Barbie

Hi, Ken!  
You want to go for a ride?  
Sure, Ken  
Jump in

I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl in a fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky  
You can touch  
You can play  
If you say "I'm always yours"

I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party! (ah ah ah yeah)  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party! (ooh oh, ooh oh)  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party! (ah ah ah yeah)  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party! (ooh oh, ooh oh)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch  
You can play  
If you say "I'm always yours"  
You can touch  
You can play  
If you say "I'm always yours"

Come on, Barbie, let's go party! (ah ah ah yeah)  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party! (ooh oh, ooh oh)  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party! (ah ah ah yeah)  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party! (ooh oh, ooh oh)

I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party! (ah ah ah yeah)  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party! (ooh oh, ooh oh)  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party! (ah ah ah yeah)  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party! (ooh oh, ooh oh)

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well, Barbie, we are just getting started  
Oh, I love you, Ken"

Snape stared at the letter as it was consumed in flames. He wished he could remove his ears. Why, he thought, did that song even exist, and who would have the audacity to send it to him in the form of a Howler. While he did have longer to look for the culprit than he had the previous two years, he was doubtful of actually finding anything. The search was made indefinitely harder due to what little evidence he had going up in flames.

As Severus stalked out of the hall, he made sure to glare at every student who laughed. He proceeded to glare at every student who chuckled at him through out the day. He was thankful that they were long out of classes, but also wished they were if only so he could take points away from the students. Unfortunately, he thought to himself, he couldn't start taking points off for the next year, or 3 of the houses would be starting in the negatives.


	4. Amnesia

Four years in, and Snape felt he was well prepared to handle any singing howlers. He had even made plans to avoid breakfast the entire last week. Then, with the complications and commotion that followed the finale task of the tri-wizard tournament, he forgot about all the plans he had made. Though, he realized as he scowled at the lone owl flying into the great hall, it wouldn't have made much of a difference if he had.

Severus had not been enjoying his evening, how could he with the dark lord back and a student dead (even if they weren't Slytherin). The black draping that decorated the hall matched the feelings of the students, meaning the loud jabbering of students that typically accompanied the final feast was lacking. Not the he minded. Snape was quite enjoying the fact that it was quiet. Then, as he finished off his evening meal, the fluttering of wings drew his attention.

Coming in through the main door was an owl. Due to the distance from the head table, Snape did not see what it was carrying right away. Once the bird was within eye sight though, it was hard to mistake the red envelope for anything but a Howler. Severus was conflicted. He knew he had to stay until the end of term announcements were made, which wouldn't be for another half hour at best, but he did not want another year of this occurrence. Should he meat the owl half way, then come back when the howler was finished? Besides, the songs that were picked were entirely inappropriate for the time.

Apparently, the owl was faster than he had thought, because as he finished those thoughts, the howler was dropped in front of him. He glared at the envelope, letting it burst into flames as he refused to touch it.

"I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted

I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted  
And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine

Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you?  
When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?

Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?  
If what we had was real, how could you be fine?

'Cause I'm not fine at all

I remember the day you told me you were leaving  
I remember the make-up running down your face  
And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them  
Like every single wish we ever made  
I wish that I could wake up with amnesia  
And forget about the stupid little things  
Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you  
And the memories I never can escape

'Cause I'm not fine at all

The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone  
I'll admit I like to see them, I'll admit I feel alone  
And all my friends keep asking why I'm not around

It hurts to know you're happy, yeah, it hurts that you've moved on  
It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long

It's like we never happened, was it just a lie?  
If what we had was real, how could you be fine?

'Cause I'm not fine at all

I remember the day you told me you were leaving  
I remember the make-up running down your face  
And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them  
Like every single wish we ever made  
I wish that I could wake up with amnesia  
And forget about the stupid little things  
Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you  
And the memories I never can escape

If today I woke up with you right beside me  
Like all of this was just some twisted dream  
I'd hold you closer than I ever did before  
And you'd never slip away  
And you'd never hear me say

I remember the day you told me you were leaving  
I remember the make-up running down your face  
And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them  
Like every single wish we ever made  
I wish that I could wake up with amnesia  
And forget about the stupid little things  
Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you  
And the memories I never can escape

'Cause I'm not fine at all  
No, I'm really not fine at all  
Tell me this is just a dream  
'Cause I'm really not fine at all"

No one laughed this year, but Severus couldn't decide whether or not that was worse. He would never admit it, but he was a bit impressed that who ever sent these letters had managed to find a pop song that, while not perfect, fit the situation. He still thought it was entirely inappropriate though.

~'*o*'~

Thank you for the review Rhika (^u^)


	5. What Makes You Beautiful

By the fifth year, Severus was more than expecting another howler that sung, but he wasn't sure of when. To this point the sender had been very good at waiting till the last minute while still sending them at varying times to make it just a bit harder for Snape to figure out when the next one would come. This year, it seemed, would be no different. Nearly a week before the students left Hogwarts, as he silently ate lunch and tried to ignore the continuous babble that was spewing from Umbridge's mouth, an owl flew into the great hall carrying the dreaded ruby envelope. When the envelope landed in front of him, he was not surprised in the least, but Umbridge was.

" Why in the world is there a howler in front of you Severus?" Umbridge asks. Snape forces himself to not grind his teeth together. He had most certainly not given the pink toad permission to use is first name, but he could not risk his position by telling her off. So. he gives himself a second to cool his annoyance before turning to the source of, what he assumed was, nearly everyone's problems this year.

" I get one at the end of every year unfortunately. A prank of sorts from one of the students. I have yet to catch them, but as I seem to have more time then the last 4 years, I may find the culprit," Severus says, looking down at the smoking letter, then opening it, resigned to his fate.

"You're insecure

Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need make-up, to cover up  
Being the way that you are is enough

Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know, oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know, oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful

So come on, you got it wrong  
To prove I'm right, I put it in a song  
I don't know why, you're being shy  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes

Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know, oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know, oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know, oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know, oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know, oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful"

The laughter that hadn't been present the year before came back in full force this year. Snape glared, but knew it wouldn't do anything in the hall. No, glaring at student only really worked when they were in smaller groups. Then he turned to his fellow colleges at the high table. A number of the older staff, particularly McGonagall, seamed to be struggling to keep a strait face, but Umbridge looked horrified.

" What was that?" She asks. Severus realizes she meant more as a rhetorical question, but answers anyway.

" A muggle pop song I assume. It seams to be the only type of song that is sent," Snape states, appearing calm and disinterested. Umbridge doesn't look all that happy with his response, and by morning there is a new decree on the wall stating that no students are allowed to send howlers. Severus is almost positive that this will have no actual effect on the sender. A days later and Umbridge is no longer in the school and every decree she wrote is taken down, including the one about howlers.

~'*o*'~

Thank you Jessiegirl369 for reviewing.


	6. Mr Brightside

Six years in and Snape was done trying to figure out how to avoid the howler he knew was coming. He would scowl about it for days, but the truth was, that he could not hide in his quarters for all his meals, especially because he was the head of Slytherin. He needed to set the example for his students unfortunately. Then there was the fact that the sender knew well enough to send the Howlers on different days. It would be simple to not open them in the great hall if the sender was even just a bit predictable, but that was not the case.

As the final week approached, Severus prepare himself as best he could, and went through the very few clues he had on who it might be. At this point he had completely ruled out the Weasley twins, not because he didn't think they were capable of such thing. There father's obsession with everything muggle could have certainly put them in a position to find the songs, but he may have overheard them speculating on who the sender was on one of the slower day that were spent in number 12 Grimmauld Place. The pair had been, of course, unaware of Snape's presence, or he speculates that they would not have talked about it. Their conversation had help him figure out proper suspects, because who better to figure out a prankster than another prankster.

Nearly two weeks out from the final day, and Snape was enjoying a very calm lunch, which was a bit surprising considering it was at a time when the majority of students were in the hall. He assumed it had something to do with the majority of student being to caught up in studying for finals. He noted in the back of his head that Dumbledore and Potter were both missing. Something to do with their private lessons he guessed, before turning his attention back to his meal. Then he head the screech of an owl as it flew into the great hall. He looked up, but already had his suspicions as to what it was. Two week, he thought as he spotted the red envelope, Two weeks would be enough to figure out for sure who the culprit was.

As the howler was dropped in front of him, he considered letting it go off on his own but thought, as he held back a sigh, that no, it would be better to just open it. He did, and the hall was filled with yet another muggle pop song.

Coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest now  
He takes off her dress now  
Let me go  
And I just can't look, it's killing me  
And taking control

Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside

I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest now  
He takes off her dress now  
Let me go  
'Cause I just can't look, it's killing me  
And taking control

Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibi  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside  
I never  
I never  
I never  
I never

If Severus was a man of less self restraint, he may have rolled his eyes. Instead he pushed the ashes of the letter away and continued eating as if nothing had happened. He ignored the laughing of the majority of the student body, having learned there was nothing he could do at this point. No, he would handle the students when they were in smaller numbers, when they didn't feel as confident about not bring the wrath of Professor Snape down upon themselves. When he had finished meal, he headed down to the dungeon to see if he could narrow down his suspect list by what little he could piece together from this howler.

By the end of the night though, his mind was far from the howler sent to him earlier that day. He had far more to worry about with Dumbledore gone. In fact he would not think about the mystery sender and their unusual way of pranking him for quite some time.

~'*o*'~

AN: I'd like to apologize for this chapter taking so long to post. I started this story right before the chaos that is the final week or two of college started thinking that I would get it done before I got caught up in finals and packing. I didn't, and so as this was one of the first real days of my summer, I present you with the second to last chapter. I'll try and get the final chapter out within the week. Thanks for reading.


	7. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING (****Relevant**** to the story)**

AN: This is the _final chapter_ of this story, but you will find _two_ chapters after this one. _The first_, has everything that this chapter does, except with an _extended ending_. This ending will include a reveal of the person who sends the letter, an _OC._ This in no way changes the story, but makes it bit more personal. I do recognize though, that some might not wish to complicate the ending like that, and so I am presenting this chapter as a separate chapter, with an OCless ending. _The second_ will be a _list of all the songs I've used_, as well as the artist of the version I used. Most of these will probably already be known, but I know that, at least for this chapter, there a number of different versions of the song(s) used. _Thank you for reading this. _

~'*o*'~

Yesterday was most fowl, Severus though to himself as he sat down at the high table for breakfast. A few seat down from himself, in the spot where the muggle studies professed would sit, he could hear Alecto talking about a second year Hufflepuff she had become very fond of tormenting. He wasn't surprised. He knew the student in question, a half-blood boy who was stubbornly refusing to say that his muggle-born friend had stolen their magic and were inferior.

Lumping some porridge into a bowl, Snape prepared himself for a long breakfast. He knew with Alecto going off, Amycus would soon follow with something of the like. Probably about the fifth year Ravenclaw he had found to pick on, and he really did mean pick on. The man acted like a five year old with a box of dark curses most of the time. Not that his sister was much better, but she acted like an adult when in meetings at least. The two Carrows talking about the children they harm would set McGonagall's temper aflame, and she would, no doubt, take it out on him. He didn't mind, not really. He deserved it, every bit, but he couldn't let the others see that.

Picking up him spoon and holding in a sigh, Severus began eating. It would be best for him to finish quickly, because when the other professors started to expect him to add input he knew he would not get another mouth full. He never did.

Snape was nearing the end of his breakfast when the morning post came in. There were a great deal less owls then there were most years, but more than there had been in a number of weeks. Mostly because the winter holidays were only a day away. He was sure that this was his first year while working or attending Hogwarts that no student would be staying at the castle. Parents wanted their children home in these dark times, and no child wanted to be in these halls for longer than they had to. With the exception of, perhaps, some of the Slytherin students. That would be because they got off with quite a bit less torment then the other three houses. If there was one good thing to come out of the house stereotype, it was the protection to the non death eater Slytherins that came with it.

As he was not expecting anything, Severus ignores the owls. That is until he heard a gasp from his left. He glanced at the ancient ruins professor for only a moment before following her eyes to the bright red envelope held in an owls beak, an owl that was flying strait toward him. There weren't many reasons he would receive a howler mid-year like this, even fewer people would while the dark lord was in power, leaving him with a very short list of people who might have sent it. None of them he would want to open in the great hall.

When the owl dropped the letter before him, Snape swiftly picked it up and stood. He quickly made his way to the teachers private gathering room that stood behind the main table in the hall, snapping the door shut before any teacher could follow him. Then he glanced at the ruby envelope for a brief moment before gracefully opening it.

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas

Let your heart be light  
From now on, our troubles will be out of sight  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Make the Yuletide gay  
From now on, our troubles will be miles away  
Here we are as in olden days  
Happy golden days of yore  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more  
Through the years we all will be together  
If the fates allow  
So hang a shining star upon the highest bough  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now

Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Let your heart be light  
From now on, our troubles will be out of sight  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Make the Yuletide gay

From now on, our troubles will be miles away  
Here we are as in olden days  
Happy golden days of yore  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more  
Through the years we all will be together  
If the fates allow  
So hang a shining star upon the highest bough  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now"

For a moment Severus stood in shock. He had not been expecting one of the singing howlers he seamed to receive yearly. He had forgotten about them in the mess that had become his life. Though, this one was a bit different than the others. Mainly because the others had used the loudness of the howler to blast loud, muggle pop song as a joke. The one that was now burning itself to cinders had clearly had some modification the the spell to allow for the voice to be recorded, in a way, but not to be loud or harsh like many Howlers were. That was how they had come upon the name Howlers.

Snape looked at were the ash of the howler ad fallen with what some might call fondness, before casting it from his mind and returning to the dark, brooding, and stoic man that the world saw him as, that he had become over the years. Then he magicked the area clean and left the room, his mind back on the dark topics of the morning, but never the less, a bit lighter than it was when he awoke.

~'*o*'~

AN: first, I'm sorry if Snape seams a bit OOCish in this chapter. I was trying to balance the man we had become use to over the years of Harry Potter with the man that we found at the end of the last book, as well as how I've come to see him. Second, I would like to thank you for reading the entirety of this, particularly as it is my first story published. I hope you enjoyed.


	8. Extended Ending

AN: This is the extended version of the final chapter, with a reveale of the sender, an OC of my own making. There are other OC's involved. Thank you for reading this version. If you read the final chapter, and are just going to skip down to the part where I added more, that's fine. It's exactly the same with the exception of one sentence, which is Severus noting that this is sung by the sender, instead of which ever artist preformed the song.

~'*o*'~

Yesterday was most fowl, Severus though to himself as he sat down at the high table for breakfast. A few seat down from himself, in the spot where the muggle studies professed would sit, he could hear Alecto talking about a second year Hufflepuff she had become very fond of tormenting. He wasn't surprised. He knew the student in question, a half-blood boy who was stubbornly refusing to say that his muggle-born friend had stolen their magic and were inferior.

Lumping some porridge into a bowl, Snape prepared himself for a long breakfast. He knew with Alecto going off, Amycus would soon follow with something of the like. Probably about the fifth year Ravenclaw he had found to pick on, and he really did mean pick on. The man acted like a five year old with a box of dark curses most of the time. Not that his sister was much better, but she acted like an adult when in meetings at least. The two Carrows talking about the children they harm would set McGonagall's temper aflame, and she would, no doubt, take it out on him. He didn't mind, not really. He deserved it, every bit, but he couldn't let the others see that.

Picking up him spoon and holding in a sigh, Severus began eating. It would be best for him to finish quickly, because when the other professors started to expect him to add input he knew he would not get another mouth full. He never did.

Snape was nearing the end of his breakfast when the morning post came in. There were a great deal less owls then there were most years, but more than there had been in a number of weeks. Mostly because the winter holidays were only a day away. He was sure that this was his first year while working or attending Hogwarts that no student would be staying at the castle. Parents wanted their children home in these dark times, and no child wanted to be in these halls for longer than they had to. With the exception of, perhaps, some of the Slytherin students. That would be because they got off with quite a bit less torment then the other three houses. If there was one good thing to come out of the house stereotype, it was the protection to the non death eater Slytherins that came with it.

As he was not expecting anything, Severus ignores the owls. That is until he heard a gasp from his left. He glanced at the ancient ruins proffesor for only a moment before following her eyes to the bright red envelope held in an owls beak, an owl that was flying strait toward him. There weren't many reasons he would receave a howler mid-year like this, even fewer people would while the dark lord was in power, leaving him with a very short list of people who might have sent it. None of them he would want to open in the great hall.

When the owl dropped the letter before him, Snape swiftly picked it up and stood. He quickly made his way to the teachers private gathering room that stood behind the main table in the hall, snapping the door shut before any teacher could follow him. Then he glanced at the ruby envelope for a brief moment before gracefully opening it.

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas

Let your heart be light  
From now on, our troubles will be out of sight  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Make the Yuletide gay  
From now on, our troubles will be miles away  
Here we are as in olden days  
Happy golden days of yore  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more  
Through the years we all will be together  
If the fates allow  
So hang a shining star upon the highest bough  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now

Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Let your heart be light  
From now on, our troubles will be out of sight  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Make the Yuletide gay

From now on, our troubles will be miles away  
Here we are as in olden days  
Happy golden days of yore  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more  
Through the years we all will be together  
If the fates allow  
So hang a shining star upon the highest bough  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now"

For a moment Severus stood in shock. He had not been expecting one of the singing howlers he seamed to receive yearly. He had forgotten about them in the mess that had become his life. Though, this one was a bit different than the others. Mainly because the others had used the loudness of the howler to blast loud, muggle pop song as a joke. The one that was now burning itself to cinders had clearly had some modification the the spell to allow for the voice to be recorded, in a way, but not to be loud or harsh like many Howlers were. That was how they had come upon the name Howlers. The other difference was that this one had been done in the senders own voice, instead of the voice of which ever artist they got the song from.

Snape looked at were the ash of the howler ad fallen with what some might call fondness, before casting it from his mind and returning to the dark, brooding, and stoic man that the world saw him as, that he had become over the years. Then he magicked the area clean and left the room, his mind back on the dark topics of the morning, but never the less, a bit lighter than it was when he awoke.

As he stepped out of the back room, Severus found himself facing the entire staff table looking at him. He put on the best grimace he could and half spat the word, "Mudblood". McGonagall looked at him with a bit of disgust, and a bit a suspicion, but most of the other teachers turned back to their meals. The Carrows gained matching looks of both repulsion and sinister glee.

" How dare they, those filthy people," Alecto sneers, showing her feelings on the group of people plainly on her face. Snape just nods along, settling in to his chair. As he tunes out the Carrow siblings rant about "filthy mudbloods" he lets his eyes wander, first going to the Hufflepuff table, were he found the best friend of the culprit staring strait at him. He gave no facial sign of recognition, but kept eye contact with her while giving a single nod. Most would assume he was nodding at what the Alecto had just said, but she would know that he wasn't.

Then Severus's eyes turn to the Slytherin table, the only place he hadn't thought to look in the six years prior. There, sitting in just on the far side of mid table, was a smirking student. Most would probably see the smirk as a bit vicious, but he knew, especially with that twinkle in her eye's, that it was instead a victory smirk. She had wanted him to figure it out now. Most likely because she wouldn't be coming back with the other students when the break ended. He wasn't supersized, as he hadn't expected her to come for the first half of the year and he had no doubt that she had realized just how dangerous it had been for her to risk coming back. Another overlook being a part of Slytherin allowed, he guessed, because if the Carrows knew a muggleborn student was in the school, he did not think that they would make it to the next sunrise.

When she realized Snape was looking directly at her, her smirk grew just a bit, before turning a bit softer. She then turned to those around her, saying a quick word, before getting up and leaving. She knew he had gotten it and was now bowing out. He suspected she would meet up later with her Hufflepuff friend to discuss it, but that would be last he would hear or see of this venture. There would be no loud, obnoxious song at the end of this year.

line break

The funeral for Severus Snape was small and, for the most part, unremarkable. Though he had been cleared of all crimes, few actually knew about his real loyalties, and of the few that did, fewer came to pay respect to the man as he was getting ready to be laid in the earth. McGonagall, who planned the small affair, had everything occur at the plot where he would be berried; it was a small place in a small cemetery just beyond the edges of the town in which he grew up.

When the time came, the spot at the head of the casket was opened up for people to say to say their own word about or to Severus, and McGonagall went first. Each of the other head of houses said a piece, then a Order member or two and Draco Malfoy, who as she found out that day, was actually Severus's godson. Then a girl McGonagall didn't really know came up. Alice Harkness, a Slytherin student in the same year as Draco and Harry if her memory served her right, who whispered a greeting to the Malfoys as she passed, a sad smile on her face. While McGonagall knew who the girl was, she had been her student for almost seven years, the only other thing the ageing professor knew was that the girl had gone missing after winter break. She was glad that the student was okay, and not another casualty of the war.

" Hi," She started, seaming a bit nerves," For the few of you who don't know me, my name is Alice, Alice Harkness. I was a student at Hogwarts, a Sytherin," She pauses," The first time I met Professor Snape, really met him, not just saw him or herd him give one of his beginning of the year speeches, was at the start of my second week at Hogwarts. He had called me to his office, and I had thought that I had done something wrong. My eleven year old brain was afraid I was about to get shipped out of Hogwarts, but instead, when he sat me down in front of his desk, he handed me a book and said 'This might help you blend in a bit better then the invisibility trick you're trying to pull off'.

"At first I was to scared to look down at the book he had handed me. Professor Snape was a bit ruff around the edges and terrified me when I first arrived. Then he looked at me expectantly and crossed his arms, clearly not going to let me go until I had at least glanced at it, and so I did. _Basic customs and practices of the wizarding world_. I would find that book invaluable in the following years. It's never easy to be different than your pears, particularly in a time when they might come after you for that difference, and while it was slightly different in Professor Snape's case, he could understand.

"When I finally looked up from the book, he said, 'Use it well, and don't do anything that might make people realize. The others are keen and will be able to pick you out for your roots if you give them anything to work with, even if they don't know it's you at first'. He then had a short meeting with me every month for the rest of that year to help me, so I didn't stick out as the muggleborn I was among the pure-bloods that made up most of the rest of my house. Toward the end of the year, I though back on what he had said. I had grown to enjoy him as a teacher, even if he still scared me a bit at the time, but a part of me had always wanted to do something to prove my roots, because he had said it couldn't be done without having the others realize, even if they didn't know it was me.

" I did," she says, and McGonagall realizes that the girl has started to cry a bit. The older woman didn't' think she had ever truly seen a Slytherin cry," I got away with it to. I set it up through an older hufflepuff muggleborn until I could do it on my own, and I sent in the most popular and annoying muggle songs I could find."

Miss Harkness had smiled and laughed a little as she said that, as everyone realized what she had just admitted to. No it wasn't a horrible crime, McGonagall thought, but she knew that at least the staff had herd Snape ranting about catching the culprit a number of times. McGonagall smiled a bit, thinking about how annoyed Severus would have been to find that they had been in front of him the entire time. Alice says one or two more things, as well as a goodbye before stepping down from the head of the casket.

Another person, someone McGonagall doesn't know, goes up and then they're lowering Severus into the ground. She stands at the grave for a few second longer, before turning and watching the others leave. Just outside of the graveyard's fence, she watches as Miss Harkness is met by her hufflepuff friend, Daisy Knight McGonagall remembers, who raps an arm around her friend before leading her off. The older professor smiles just a bit, before making her way toward the gate. She had a broken school to get back to and fix; she was hoping to have it opened by the next semester.

~'*o*'~

AN: Sorry if Snape or McGonagall are a bit OOCish. Thanks for reading all the way through. I hope you enjoyed.

Also, as I'm sure there will one person out there that will think that this is out of character for a Slytherin, think again because as a Slytherin, I can say this is accurate to part of the house. We're not all like this, but we're also not all like Voldemort or Salazar or Malfoy(Jr. or Sr.), and while muggleborns in Slytherin is uncommon, it's not impossible or as unlikely as people might think.


	9. Severus Snape's 7 years of Songs

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these songs

1\. Wannabe by Spice Girls

2\. I Want it that Way by The Backstreet Boys

3\. Barbie Girl by Aqua

4\. Amnesia by 5 Seconds of Summer

5\. What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction

6\. Mr Brightside by The Killers

7\. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas by Judy Garland


End file.
